User talk:Powdinet
pow, do you think you could help me out with the zombie dawn thing? How did you get the braaains achievement? Thank you Mugged99 05:52, 24 November 2008 (UTC)Mugged99 :I did this achievement on The 3rd level of the Powerplant. Just go around and consume everyone, but leave the 2 cops inside the house left. Then, wait in a corner until the army appears. When they're about to turn it, send the zombies to get them. If timed correctly, you'll get 400 points per wave. If you fail, you'll have to sart again(Yes, a mistake is enough to make you fail). The corner I used was the "dead-end" just outside the northern-most house(where the army shows up). Hope this helps.Powdinet 18:51, 24 November 2008 (UTC) Ah, ok i got it, it wasnt too hard actually. Thank you very much. Say, in hostile spawn, the giblet maker achievement. Is that one possible? Mugged99 20:05, 25 November 2008 (UTC)Mugged99 : I don't think it is possible for F2P, but if it is, it is stupidly hard. Powdinet 21:04, 25 November 2008 (UTC) :: I agree. If it's even possible it'll require a ton of luck. At one point I was trying to get this a lot but gave up when I figured the explosions in the end probably don't count at all. If they'd count I think I should've got this. I just lured every possible alien to the explosion barrels and killed them with those, and in the end I suicided to their hive when the whole place goes boom. Thingummywut 16:22, 7 December 2008 (UTC) I saw thingummywut got the 50k point pixelate achievement. Do you know how? I can't even pass 35k. Mugged99 00:02, 26 November 2008 (UTC)Mugged99 : I have yet to try this one, but I calculated the points per level a long time ago. You have to score around 1111 points per level.Powdinet 19:26, 26 November 2008 (UTC) :: It certainly was possible, I managed it in a few tries. Basically just keep space pressed down 95% of the time and milk all "perfect" drops you can. Abusing the pause option helps in this game too. Also, there are levels where only 1 or 2 types of blocks can be used in a perfect way, so don't waste your time in these levels. On the other levels almost all blocks are acceptable, so try to have full timer when these start. Thingummywut 16:19, 7 December 2008 (UTC) Hello. Congratulations once again for getting the unguided One-break Wonder on Pool. I'm having big trouble with this one. How important do you think positioning the cue is? I've realised I'm averagely getting better results just always using full power because this way should I miss I have higher chance to pot some other balls completely unintented. Do you think I should continue doing this or try to master the positioning of the cue? Thingummywut 13:46, 16 December 2008 (UTC) : thanks :) The positioning of the cue ball is not really important because if you get lucky you might get a pot from almost any situation. It requires lots of skill to keep potting balls one after another though, specially when the cue ball just goes into a very bad position. As for the 'always shooting with full streght', thats what you should do, and thats how I did it. Just one final thing. If you 'open' loads of balls in the break, you might get more chances of having a ball to pot in following turns, since more balls 'open' means more chances to get some pots. To 'open' a considerable ammount of balls just shoot the ball on the break while the pointer is right in the egge of the ball. Good luck, hope you get it soon(since it's the only one left, you might aswell get it right?:P)Powdinet 20:42, 16 December 2008 (UTC) :: Yeah, thanks for the tips. They sound like what I've been doing all the time. I guess I'll get it in a few years time, I've got to 3-5 balls left quite a few times now. I just need luck to pot those. Thingummywut 22:51, 18 December 2008 (UTC) RE: Brazilian Wiki If you make me an admin (or a Bureacrat - preferably) on the new Portuguese Brazilian Wiki, I will help set-up most of the site, including the behind the scenes skinning and scripting. Of course, if you are the one to start this new wiki, it is up to you... but I can't think of any reasons to not trust me. --[[User:Bigd56|'Bigd56']] | Talk 21:51, 26 November 2008 (UTC) :I have submitted a request at this page. If it is approved, you, in addition to everyone else here at FunOrb Wiki, can help me set-up the new wiki. --[[User:Bigd56|'Bigd56']] | Talk 22:00, 26 November 2008 (UTC) ::Ok, thanks (how much time does it take to be aproved? Powdinet 22:07, 26 November 2008 (UTC) :::In the past, many of my requests were approved within 24 hours. But then again, there is no way to determine exactly how long it will take. --[[User:Bigd56|'Bigd56']] | Talk 22:16, 26 November 2008 (UTC) I would like to inform you that the Portuguese Brazilian FunOrb Wiki has just been created. --[[User:Bigd56|'Bigd56']] | Talk 22:26, 27 November 2008 (UTC) Achievement Page "The code for this page was copied from I R Zaro's page, which was copied from Bigd56's page." O.o -- [[User:I R Zaros|'I R Zaros']] 14:20, 1 December 2008 (UTC) :"The code for this page was copied from I R Zaro's page, which was copied from Bigd56's page..." ...which was copied from 19118219's page =P 19118219 Talk 14:45, 1 December 2008 (UTC) ::Lol -- [[User:I R Zaros|'I R Zaros']] 15:49, 1 December 2008 (UTC) ::: Wow that is confusing :PPowdinet 17:46, 1 December 2008 (UTC) RE: achievement image I read it, and it's uploaded. Can you upload the large picture? --[[User:Bigd56|'Bigd56']] | Talk 23:10, 2 December 2008 (UTC) :Hmm, would you mind uploading the large "One-break Wonder" image too? 19118219 Talk 03:38, 3 December 2008 (UTC) :: I only have MS Paint so the picture might not get alot of quality. I'll see what I can do.Powdinet 13:54, 3 December 2008 (UTC) ::: The best I can do is the achievement with white things around it. I'll save it as .png and then upload it, so you can remove the white.(I hope this works :/)Powdinet 14:01, 3 December 2008 (UTC) ::::Actually, if you go to achievements online and click on the small image, the large one shows up at the top of the screen. Right-click on it and press "Save image as", then upload that to the wiki. It'd be automatically transparent. 19118219 Talk 14:06, 3 December 2008 (UTC) ::::: I was just about to upload it :P. Going to do that.Powdinet 14:07, 3 December 2008 (UTC) ::::::It only lets me save it as .gif or .bmp..., also, do you also need the guided achievement image? Powdinet 14:12, 3 December 2008 (UTC) The gif image you uploaded was just fine... I cropped it and converted it to a png file... can you also provide large images for Beat the Clock, Unguided and One-break Wonder? We could really use the help... --[[User:Bigd56|'Bigd56']] | Talk 20:07, 3 December 2008 (UTC) achievement tabs? Yeah, yesterday i just stole the code for it, but soon realized i have no idea how to change it... so how do you change those achievement tabs/vertigo tabs?! Mugged99 18:09, 13 December 2008 (UTC)Mugged99 terrapheon... while i was re-modeling my user page, speaking of which..go check it out i noticed that you got the "officer" achievement in terra.... then i went to funorb, and you didnt have it, so you should probably make the correction. anyways, do you know if its possible to get a soldier to 90hp or accuracy in terra? or what might be the strategy Mugged99 02:57, 14 December 2008 (UTC) : Thanks for noticing my mistake. I have corrected it now. As for the Terrphoenix achievement, I used to try the accuracy one ALOT, my strategy was always restarting the game and wait for a soldier with 86 or 87 of sniper accuracy, and then always kills everyone(including your partners) with that soldier. It's rather difficult to do it, not to say next to impossible. Also, in a side note, nice job on the achievement page.Powdinet 12:52, 14 December 2008 (UTC) :: Is it possible to get the accuracy of an soldier before you finish the first (training) mission? And you'd do it on normal, I guess. And one more thing. I saw in your "thanks to" page that SpaderBomb (who I assume is spaderdabomb) told you how to get giblet maker - could you point out where? Or is it on the achievement page for it? Thanks, and good luck with your f2pwnage =) PeaceBear0 23:16, 22 February 2009 (UTC) ::: It isn't possible to know that. Although, you can predict how much accuracy your soldier has is you check how much accuracy in his weapon. I wouls say it is only possible to do this achievement if the weapon has a accuracy of 87%(I think that is the maximum) and shoot alot with that enemy. I don't think that shooting at random into the open increases accuracy, but it might work, so if you try it and get it that way, feel free to post here And yeah it's spaderdabomb, thanks for pointing it out. We talked about it in Private chat in funorb.Powdinet 12:28, 23 February 2009 (UTC) :::: I just tested and it is possible to get a soldier from 70% to 80% in the Second Act. Although I don't think that is possible to be done in Act 3, and the same problem as Sol-knight might happen(in sol-knight the last F2P combo is already P2P, this might be the case with the accuracy in Terra-phoenix)Powdinet 12:28, 23 February 2009 (UTC) one break wonders do you have any tips for the 2 one break wonder achievments? i know it can be done with luck, but if tips can increase my chance it would be nice if you tell me Erzmeister 19:24, 20 December 2008 (UTC) : well, this isn't really a tip but if you train a bit on the 1st one it might be easier for you to get the second :p Also, it helps to picture in your mind the direction the balls might take when you point at them. If you are good with the guides, you might come to a point where you can 'see them' even with no guides on. Shooting in full streght also helps, since if you fail the primary shot you might have a chance at potting a secondary ball(hopefully not the black). Finally, don't worry too much about positioning, since that is almost randomized by the game. If you are unlucky and get a very bad position with no balls to pot, just try to pot and if you fail, restart.Powdinet 19:38, 20 December 2008 (UTC) 20K Points in Sol-Knight I'd just like you to know that this certainly is possible. I did about 25 combo in first level, 30ish in second and about 65 in the last one and got 20500 points. It's weird how the final score shows like 5K more than you actually get (it showed 26K+ for me). The run was about as perfect as it could get :) Thingummywut 13:45, 25 January 2009 (UTC) :Wow. Congratualtions. I cann't even get a 50 combo on the 3rd level :/. About that score problem, I submitted a bug some months ago, weird they haven't done anything. Maybe the combo score given in that level is already members only? :: Arrgh came so close to 50 combo at 48 :(Powdinet 10:34, 23 February 2009 (UTC) :::I got 49 plenty of times before around 60 or so. I still can't seem to get a good 20k yet. My best is 17k. Aryogaton 06:14, 1 March 2009 (UTC) ::::Yeah mine is around those parts as well. This game bores me tbh. Powdinet 10:17, 1 March 2009 (UTC) RE: Dr. PTSE point-system If you scroll down, you'll see that explains the difference for different levels. See, for easy, you just divide by three and floor. For hard, you multiply by 3. Easy as that. Timeroot Talk • • 00:03, 22 February 2009 (UTC) : Incredible how I keep missing important parts of the articles I read... Thanks :pPowdinet 00:09, 22 February 2009 (UTC) ::I edited the article slightly to make this clearer. Quartic ~ insanity is a virtue | Talk 00:11, 22 February 2009 (UTC) Collaboration Well, we seem to be pretty evenly matched in terms of achievements and orb points (you're slightly better than me). I've also noticed I have quite a few you don't have, and you have quite a few that I don't. Perhaps we could collaborate on getting achievements? Aryogaton 23:15, 22 February 2009 (UTC) : I think this could be useful for both of us. Post in this talk page whenever you want any tips :)Powdinet 10:11, 23 February 2009 (UTC) ::Pay close attention to which cards are being switched around, and if you've got a decent memory and a fast hand, you can save a few seconds by clicking two cards in rapid sequence, saving you a valuable second. For the 9 misses, it's all luck. Go across from the top-left row, matching any cards you find. You want to avoid getting a unknown card, then getting a known card, as this will waste a miss. Try to keep a consistent 1:1 ratio of known-unknown cards, and if you go over 9 misses, try again. One more thing: Remember to pause while copying cards down! Btw, we should keep all this discussion here. Also, you have many achievements I don't, could you give me some help?Aryogaton 01:52, 25 February 2009 (UTC) :::I hate games that require both luck AND memory :(. I'll try it soon. :::Yeah, post the achievement you need help with in here, I'll try to help you. Just make sure the Pool ones are the last ones :PPowdinet 09:55, 25 February 2009 (UTC) Sentinel Prestige Symbol Can you please send an image of your one in? You're one is the missing one from the list we have on the talk page of Steel Sentinels. [[User:Dragongnexus| Dragongnexus ]] 17:26, September 18, 2009 (UTC) : You're on the lobby fool. take it >: (Powdinet 18:03, September 18, 2009 (UTC) ::Zack is also there, he is the one who gets it, he not replieng o.O [[User:Dragongnexus| Dragongnexus ]] 18:05, September 18, 2009 (UTC)